RPlog:Eternal Sunshine of A'estshy's Mind
The depth that is sleep folds itself several times over in the mind's eye, a black driftless abyss that seeps forth from the subconscious. Colors and hues glow and flitter within that space, within that infinite possibility of reality of one's dream. Collected into that whole, into that void is A'estshy, her thoughts brushing upon every waking moment that had come to pass of importance, melding and molding what was to be in her alternate reality, influencing the passing of her nightmares or dreams. There is a flash of hot white and then it blurs into the vision of the bridge of the Pahgan and then shimmering to the hangar of the Hammer Head. In both the scene is blank, unwritten as if these two places held no meaning yet. Shy, nothing but a golden being, barely defined hovers amongst this, remembering as small shifts of memories flash in and out. Thrask, Krackor, Kyokusha, Tal'sin...more and more. Tyy falling..each one lingers for but a second before fading. The sounds begin to build slowly, crescendoing to that of firefighting and cries. The floor seems to rumble with life, the imagines between the Pahgan and the Hammer Head jump in and out, giving little time for the mind to adjust to the rapid change of scenery. Imagines of people shredded to bits from the malevolent creatures constructed from Sith alchemy. Screams of pain, combined with the overwhelming sense of chaos and panic seers through the air hotter than the blaster bolts that sizzle upon contact with their targets. Even through this, a faint whisper, and a mechanical chuckle erupts, overwhelming the cacophony of war. "Ello, dala." The words seem to echo and bounce off the walls, even at times seems as they make the bulkheads shake and compress. That same mechanical chuckle erupts once more, the vision of a Maffi operative being strangled by a Sith war droid flashes ever so quickly before the scene changes back to the bridge of the Paghan. "Can't get enough of me, eh dala?" The horrific image of a weathered, battered helmet of Imperial design erupts from the scene, a halo of fire engulfed around the edges of the helmet. The cold, blank stare continues to burn an imagine into the senses, before the face seemingly comes to life with a wicked grin. The screams and images, the mutilations all cause her to lift her slender hands to her eyes, as if to wipe them away. As each vision becomes more solidified, so does she, the dress she wore aboard the Hammer Head in its lavender seen most clearly. She now stands, her feet bare upon a durasteel deck. Her ambers eyes lift to that of the helmet, ringed with fire. She pulls back then, lifting her right hand to fend the vision away. Lekku twine together and she backs up, "No." She states firmly, as if the word itself would make her nightmare disappear. Her nose still untouched, she lifts her fingers to it and then to her neck. "Why yes..." The voice seems to slither a bit into the woman's ears. No matter how hard she tries, the image of the Mandalorian's helmet seeps through every attempt to fight it off. Suddenly, the intense sensation of suffocation floods the senses, the scene of A'estshy being choked and lifted in the air recreated to the dot. "You can't win." "I'll find you...and consume your soul!" The ship around the two explodes in a fiery explosion of mammoth proportions, leaving the two standing in a slab of bulkhead, exposed to the vacuum of space. From behind them, the remains of the ship burns, the escaping atmosphere rushing out to the vacuum deafens any of the blaster shot. Imagines of those she hold dear hold on with dear life, struggling to hold on, meanwhile the Mandalorian and the Twi'lek remain perfectly still in the chaos. "Do you fear death, dala?" The mechanical chuckle continues to echo amidst the rush of air, the fiery aura around the Mandalorian's helmet soon fills the entire form. Squeezing tighter, he hoists her up in the air higher, spouting our a barrage of Mando'a curses. "DO YOU FEAR DEATH?!" As everything is stripped away, Shy's first reaction is to try to free herself. Golden fingers lift to pry at the unseen hand as her feet kick the ground. Amber eyes begin to water as the sensation for air does not come. His helmet blazing before her, she is forced to look at him, even when she closes her eyes. Gasping for breath, the screams of Thrask, Sha'dria, Tyy'sun, and Brin, all of them singe her ears and she screams, though it comes out strangled. Her lekku reach out, try to strike him. "NO.." comes her gasping choke and then his question that seers through her skull. She tries to turn away and cannot as she is assaulted space spiraling around her. "NO..." She says, fingers twining inward to try to get herself some air, scratching at her throat. "NO!!!" She screams, "Leave them be...death does not matter." Tears fall down her face and the woman is no longer in the purple dress, she is in the white and even that flickers to the humiliating slave outfit Draga kept her in during her entire stay. Lekku begin to shift and fall, going limp as if she were giving in to him. "They are already damned, Dala." As soon as the Mandalorian says that, the atmosphere rush proves to be too much for them, as each one of them loses their grip to their life line and get sucked into the vacuum of space, flailing about helplessly as if they were to hopefully pass something to hold on. The Mandalorian turns over to watch each and every one meets their demise, his eyes falling on the last one, the mammoth Thrask. "You claim to be a warrior...warriors embrace death!" Another piece of the ship explodes in a fiery explosion, shaking the very ground around them. The armored face twists and distorts, along with the maniacal laughter that can't even be described to be human. Using his free hand, he points to the dangling Thrask, the noise from his rebreather growing faster and faster. Shy's cry comes clear and like a bell as they all get torn free and she shakes now. "NO!" She screams and begins to press at him, her gold hands lifting to claw at him, at the mask, trying to peel it away as her dress falls to the elegant mauve formal that Thrask had gotten for her not long ago. She flails in his hold and begins to try to reach for Thrask, her hand straining, trying to grasp at him, to help hold him. The question. Amber eyes stare at the Quarren, she stares at him, fear wide in her eyes and she tries to reach for him again. "Anything.." Comes her soft answer. Shy falters for a moment and then tries to reach again. "I would die for him!! I would give my life for his!" She lets it be known, gripping the unseen hand of Cantrell that grasps her throat. "Anything...then how about a kiss, dala?!" The helmet seems to liquefy and ooze off down the man's armor, the mechanical laugh turns into a demonic laughter, growing deeper and deeper as the helmet melts to reveal a mirror image of Thrask, his face tentacles wiggling ferally as he continues to laugh. "If that's how it is, then die!" With a bit of a squeeze before letting go, a final explosion vaporizes the remains of the ship, along with the imagine of the evil Thrask, the force thrusting the Twi'lek out, the combined force of rushing and atmospheric thrust tremendous. As the figure changes before her, she looks between the figure of Thrask she had been reaching for then the one speaking to her. She shakes her head, leaning away at the request and tugging at the unseen hand. Gasping for air, she finally finds it, but it comes in a sudden pull from the space that she had been kept from falling into. There is a soft cry as she tilts backwards and goes head over heels into the depth of space. Shy sits bolt upright in bed, fighting her blanket as she nearly smashes her flailing arm into her broken nose. She gasps, propping herself up as she looks around, the pitch black almost confirming her nightmare. Groping for the light at her side, she breathes deeply, staring at is as it flares its luminance across the room. The shadows thrown still gives life to her vivid nightmare as she sits back, pulling her knees to her and letting her forehead rest against them. Soft shivers run through her and her lekku twine tightly together as she tries to ward off the visions. Eternal Sunshine of A'esthsy's Mind